Vacation, All I Ever Wanted
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: There comes a time when 'fancy' becomes 'awkward'.


**Title:** Vacation, All I Ever Wanted  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** A cabin  
 **Pairing:** Craig Tucker/Gregory Of Yardale/Tweek Tweak  
 **Characters:** Craig Tucker, Gregory of Yardale, Tweek Tweak  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 3953  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff, Miscommunication, Smut, Anal, Oral, Anal Fingering, Orgasm Denial, Spitroasting  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** There comes a time when 'fancy' becomes 'awkward'.

 **AN:** So, what better way to make 360 fics on ffn and feel better when you can't even keep water down? Writing the OT3, of course! Apparently, anyway. xD These three are killing me softly, and I love it. This will be the tenth fic of them that I have written, the 360th fic on , and even more proof that I'm obsessed with odd things. xD Anyway, here we go~

Prompt: Imagine your polyship in the most luxurious mansion/vacation spot imaginable. (Who's comfortable? Who's uncomfortable? Who just doesn't get what the fuss is about?)

 **Vacation, All I Ever Wanted** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ah, this is _exactly_ what I needed." Gregory sighed, a pleased smile on his lips as he reclined into the plush chaise lounge, kicking his feet up in a way that Craig could only describe as dainty. Eyes closed, the curly haired blond hardly noticed the staring, focused more on his own relaxation, "Isn't it wonderful?"

The cabin that they had rented was awfully fancy, with high glass ceilings and a chandelier in every room on the main floor. All of the furniture was rich and clean, soft leather and gentle corduroy, smooth and modern and almost too perfect. Of course, Gregory would feel at home in a place like this, after they'd been living together (more or less) in two studio apartments (side by side, of course). Craig had even kicked up his feet and gotten comfortable on an over-stuffed armchair, eyelids closed as he bathed in the lap of luxury. All they needed now was for some handsome, ungodly creature to feed them peeled grapes by hand, and they'd have the life.

Well, that, and for Tweek to calm down and enjoy himself.

Currently, the tallest blond was busying himself with the Keurig, eyeing the Margaritaville and the mini fridge they had stored a decent amount of booze in. He knew he had a bottle of Kahlua in there with his name (quite literally) on it, and it might help his frazzled nerves. Nearly jumping out of his skin the second he heard another prompted clearing of his throat from Gregory, he finally skirted the counter and appeared in the living room, mug of coffee in hand.

"I _said_ ," Gregory started, cracking open one eye and peering at Tweek with a soft, forgiving smile on his lips, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"U-uh, yeah, man. Wonderful." Eyeing the available seating in the room, the twitching blond gulped slightly and debated draining his drink in one go. Knowing better, considering this particular trip only afforded him enough single-serve packages of coffee for a cup an hour, and that meant pacing himself. There were hundreds of places he could have parked his keister, but he decided for a safe place in Craig's lap, flopping on him with enough pressure to get a soft 'oof' out of the thicker male.

"Comfy?" He asked, not even opening his eyes. The familiar weight of the other's bony ass on his thigh seemed to only help Craig relax, eyes blind to the pout on Gregory's lips.

"Mn…" It was the closest affirmative that he could get, and that was fine with him, even as those slate blue eyes scanned over the pair a bit coldly.

"You don't like it, you needn't hide it from me." Gregory almost sounded hurt, his pout apparent in his voice.

"It's… It's not that I don't l-like it," Tweek offered, rising from Craig's lap and only getting an absent-minded middle finger as a response, "I just… It's so _big_ , and I've never been to a cabin that had chandeliers in every room, and-" He finally sighed as he dropped onto the chaise beside Gregory, laying down with the other male's arm around his upper back. Cradling his mug in his hand, he stared at the foamy drink he'd made up (it paid to be a barista), and sighed again, knowing it was dramatic but not really caring.

"There comes a time, Greg," Craig began, knowing that it steamed the curly haired blond beyond belief to be called that, "When 'fancy' becomes 'awkward'. I mean, Tweek barely knows what to do with the thirty channels we get for free at the house. What is he going to do with more than two thousand? Let alone everything else in this place. We come from a place where going to a cabin means hiking and spending time outdoors. There's too much for him to do, so it makes him nervous."

Gregory glanced down at the blond nestled into his chest, getting a nod of acknowledgement and affirmation.

"I suppose next time, you two can pick our vacation spot." He finally gave in, wrapping his other arm around Tweek and pressing a kiss just underneath his ear, on his jaw. That always let him know that he'd won, at least a little bit, that little kiss. Tweek smiled softly, a little dazed by the admission that Gregory had, perhaps, been wrong, because that's what he was taking it as.

"I'm sure we'll still have fun here." He offered in response, smiling lopsided as Craig finally threw himself out of the chair and sauntered over, his sweat pants hanging low on his hips. Crawling up over the other to and caging them in, he placed a slow kiss to Gregory's lips, something of a consolation for his wounded pride, and a longer one to Tweek's ear, a nip. Then, he was sitting with them, crushing them both into the worn leather with a grin on his face that only spelled trouble.

"I could think of a few things." Brown eyes flit from Tweek smooshed up between them, to Gregory's face as he caught onto the idea.

"We'll make sure you have a much better time, now, angeldust." The curly haired blond smirked, now, helping to work Tweek between them so that he could kiss and nibble at his neck, letting Craig control Tweek's lips. Somehow, his coffee had ended up on the table on one end of their lounger, and he couldn't have been happier for it.

Between one blink and the next, Tweek was seated in Gregory's lap, back to him, with Craig hovering over him, happily lapping up all of the attention he was getting. Moans broke free as Gregory's hands reached down, pulling his shirt up from behind, and their lips only parted from Tweek's hot skin long enough to tug it over his head and discard it on the floor. Craig's mouth surged over his collarbones, finding perky little nipples seconds later, laving over the pierced nubs while brown eyes gazed up at him, almost teasing in their own right.

Meanwhile, deft fingers had found his sensitive hips, reaching around to dig finely manicured nails in along the bones. This left the sandwiched boy's back arching deep, and even Gregory had to pause and marvel at the beauty of it. Craig has turned his attention downward, leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along his stomach, going so far as to teasingly lick Gregory's fingers when he reached those softly pumping hips. It was too cute watching the way both blonds' cheeks blossomed red at the implication, and it furthered his desire to see them both undone by his hands.

Nipping gently at Tweek's navel, Craig licked a trail down to the top of his pants, teasingly swiping his tongue just beneath it and reveling in the keening whine that produced.

"What do you want, Tweekers…?" He breathed, hot and soft against the other's stomach.

"Mn… Cr-Craig, don't make me-"

"Ah, ah, ah, angel," Gregory figured he'd keep the nickname more appropriate, for now, "I think our _darling_ Craig has the right idea." Tweek could feel the smirk against the back of his neck, hot breath making him shudder as the elder blond deftly moved to unbutton and unzip the slighter male's pants, tapping his finger lightly against his hip. "Gnomes again, or did you do this just for our benefit?"

"Gnomes, probably~" Breath hitching as he tried to sass them, Tweek found teeth digging into his thigh through his pants and he couldn't stop the roll of his hips if he tried. "O-okay, maybe for you guys." A responding kiss behind his ear was given for that, and he sighed, scooting back so that his rear was flush with Gregory's crotch. "Do I r-really have to tell you guys-"

"What you want? Oh, undoubtedly. And you'd best find your words quickly, love. I think Craig is losing his patience."

"I've put up with a lot more annoying shit than anything Tweek can pull." Craig confirmed with a grin bordering on roguishly handsome and teetering just on the edge of Too Much Teeth. Of course, the exasperated blond between them began to wiggle a little, trying to urge something on without speaking just long enough to get two sets of nails dragging over his exposed stomach.

"Come, now, love. Tell us what you want." Gregory tried, licking each word into the sensitive knob of bone at the base of his neck. Gooseflesh spread like wildfire down his back and over his thighs, and it was all Tweek could do not to lose himself right there. Gulping, he finally managed to open indigo eyes he didn't recall closing, looking down at the shark between his legs and the hands coming from behind him.

"A-alright, alright, man, geez!" His words came out less angry and pointed than he wanted, more sounding huffy and indignant than anything. "I w-want…" Gregory was probably going to penalize him for being so vulgar, but he couldn't help the words dropping from his lips the second he let his mind run away with the situation. "I want you," Grinding his hips back into the other blond to let him know who he was talking to, he smirked slightly, "To fuck me. Let me ride you… A-and _you_ ," Turning heavily lidded eyes on Craig, he felt all of his breath leave him in a rush, "I want you to suck me off while he does it."

"Oh-ho…" Gregory nearly purred into his ear, nibbling lovingly on the lobe while peering over Tweek's shoulder, slate blue meeting coffee brown for a split second before matching grins broke out on both young men's faces. "Well, since you asked so nicely, morning glory."

"Don't have much of a choice after you beg so pretty like that, Tweekers." Craig hummed, nuzzling the other's barely clothed erection with his nose; Tweek sent a scant prayer to any God that listened to horny gay men that both of his lovers had these fantastic noses. Toes curling in his socks and one foot turning inward as his knees bent to wrap around Craig's back, the twitchy blond let his head fall back onto Gregory's shoulder.

Helping to lift his hips to peel his pants off, he couldn't even watch as Craig bit new marks over the old, fading ones on his thighs, his grip on Gregory's knees suddenly white-knuckled. Giving a few stunted thrusts of his hips as more and more of his skin was bared to his lover, he couldn't help but giggle a little at the lick to his knee, fingers running just underneath to tickle him into laughter. If there was one thing Craig had always found attractive about Tweek, it was his laugh. Free, bold and significantly less annoying than anyone else's, it was perfect for him.

When he was finally down to his mismatched plaid and argyle socks, he was already arching into every scrape of dull nails against his skin. Craig's hands everywhere all at once but nowhere near enough pressure to satisfy his need. The shorter male took his sweet time biting up Tweek's thin legs, leaving behind the occasional imprint of his teeth, before his nose finally nudged at his balls. Eyes nearly glued shut with anticipation, he wasn't quite ready for the bomb that dropped a second later. Craig's weight lifted from the lounge and it left Tweek with a rather pathetic whine on his lips.

"Cr-Craaaaaaaig~" The name was a plea in itself, and when those inky eyes focused on him in that oddly sharp way of his, Craig only offered a little smile.

"Lube, Tweekers. If Gregory's going in, he's not going in dry." Because then he'd have to punch that pretty face and that would just be a shame.

"No need to worry your pretty little head, angeldust." Gregory's lips pressed to the spot just behind his ear, eliciting an excited yelp from deep within his throat. It was almost as if he'd forgotten that the other was still present for this, "I'm sure I can keep you occupied until he returns."

Those hands he kept so soft despite his work habits wrapped around Tweek's twitching length, and a roll of his hips had pleasure pooling in every nerve ending. It felt like it had been forever since the last time he'd been alone with Gregory, even for the time it took Craig to go upstairs to dig through their things, and he wanted to take advantage of this. Turning slightly in the other's lap before fully flipping over, he pressed their lips together as quaking hands began to undo the other's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders the second the last button was free.

Lips surged down, over Gregory's jaw, his pulse point, Adam's apple, and collar bones, teeth latching on and causing the (slightly) shorter blond to gasp.

" _Angel_ ," The name was stressed in the way that told Tweek he was walking on thin ice, "You know how I feel about marks…" This was hissed out, another little moan leaving him despite himself as the younger bit at his pectoral, lighter this time. A tongue passed over one nipple, then the other, before tracing down, down, down. Gulping audibly as Tweek's mouth found the button of his expensive slacks, he started to complain only for his words to come out on another hissed breath between clenched teeth. Honestly, Tweek almost had him losing control of his composure already; this was damn near a record.

That talented mouth managed to unbutton the little marbled button, working the thin zipper down with his teeth, before he finally let his hands join the party. Nearly diving in, both shaking hands gave enough stimulation that had Gregory's head tipping back, heady pant on his breath as he tried his best to keep up his unruffled demeanor. A sharp crack of his toes as they curled the second Tweek's hot tongue trailed over his fancy silken underthings was enough to show his walls were crumbling and fast. By the time Craig finally returned, Gregory had one hand fisted in Tweek's hair, and the other running through his own curls, almost dramatically bent over the curve of the chaise he laid on.

Standing back and watching the blue-eyed blond's last shred of control shatter, he couldn't help but rub himself a few times through his briefs at the way Tweek looked with his mouth full like that. If nothing else, the show was mostly free and definitely enthralling. An errant thought of _blonds really do have more fun_ glanced off his brain, but he was hardly enveloped in it as he watched Gregory pushing their thin lover's head all the way down to the base, grinding a few times against his lips.

"Nng- Craig, I think- Fff… I think you should… Should get on with it, don't you?" Gregory's usual grasp of the English language seemed to be failing him, now, and he gave a rather pleading look to the inky-haired man, "Wh-why don't you get him ready f-for me…?" Another moan nearly took over the last few words and he couldn't have cared less at the moment.

It took another three quick promptings before Craig finally shook himself out of his thoughts about how pretty the two of them looked, and he sluggishly paced over behind Tweek, pulling his hips up and helping him bend his long legs up beneath himself. Uncapping the bottle, he let his tongue swipe over his lips, leveling a look at Gregory that further ramped his heartrate and had him giving a few abortive thrusts into Tweek's mouth. Drizzling a healthy amount of the cool liquid over the top of the tallest blond's crack, he watched it ooze down, all the while eliciting a strangled yelp at the temperature from his victim. With loving attention to the sensitive expanse of flesh between his puckered entrance and his perky balls, Craig helped warm the slick liquid before swirling a single finger against his eager hole.

That finally had Tweek pulling back completely, mewling softly in Gregory's lap as he suckled and licked along the shaft, taking a break from bobbing and breathlessness. Nipping with his lips along the thin, elastic bit of skin at the underside of the head was a good move to keep him from complaining, it seemed, because words died in his throat save for three choice ones.

"Craig- Hurry up~" Tweek had worked him up well enough that he was sure to lose himself before they even got started, and he would not _stand_ for coming first.

"Cr-aaaah~" Was all Tweek was allowed before one finger became two, switching between scissoring and swirling them to help open him up. The extra attention to detail wasn't necessary, it hadn't actually been that long since they'd last had sex (a day, at most). Torturing these two, however, was rather fun, and he enjoyed seeing them flushed and breathless, mewling for any and all attention they could get; he'd never seen anything hotter than the way Tweek's hips canted into his fingers, or the way Gregory desperately trying to guide Tweek's mouth back to his length instead of focusing on his balls. That was always his undoing.

It was too tempting to work them both off like this, watch them writhe and moan and mewl for him, but Tweek had made his request, and who was Craig to deny him? With three fingers finally pulling out, he hummed to himself as he helped work the gaunt man between them into the proper position, smiling slightly at his breathless whining.

"It's okay, Tweekers, we'll take good care of you." He whispered, dropping back down to kneel between Tweek's bent knees, wiggling his ass playfully as he licked over the head nice and slow. The deep, guttural moan that yanked from the blond's lips was enough to have him overjoyed. At least, until he realized that, in the same instance, Gregory had found his way inside the other and it had been a combined effort. Still, it was hard to deny that Tweek made the sexiest faces when he was trying to hold on despite himself. This wasn't going to take long.

Slowly, Tweek's rump met Gregory's hips, and the second the other was fully seated inside of him, Craig let the spindly blond bottom out in his throat. This next victory was the strangled groan that left him, choked out on a stuttered breath as Tweek's head fell back, eyes closed in pure bliss. Gregory's lips traveled the length of his neck and shoulder, sucking and kissing here and there, making damn sure to make a few marks that lasted (a little bit as revenge but mostly to mark what was his). Holding onto those frantically bucking hips was almost impossible, but Craig offered him aid so that this didn't end _too_ soon.

By the time he was allowed to move, his hips had built up so much of a need to move that he languidly rolled his hips between them, his movements choppy every few thrusts. One set of knuckles was caught between his teeth, the other hand fisted in Gregory's thigh, fingers white with the effort to hold on. Finally rolling his head on his neck so that he could watch Craig, it was a solid four bobs of his head before he hollowed his cheeks and that was it for him.

Tweek came as he did most things; loudly and with quite a few twitching limbs. The pulses of his cock fed Craig several good shots of seed, even if he hadn't quite been read for it and half of it dripped down his chin. Gregory was quick to follow, howling in quite the undignified way that he would later deny as he tugged Tweek into him like he wanted him to crawl inside and never leave. Of course, this left Craig throbbing in his briefs, wiping at his lips and looking up with brown eyes nearly blown black.

"What do you w-want, Craig?" Tweek questioned, breathy and far too fucking perfect. All he could see were those lips moving, and he thought about how good they'd looked wrapped up around Gregory's cock, then how beautiful they'd look stretched tight over his own. Pitching forward, oddly flexible for being so thin, he pawed uselessly at the front of Craig's briefs, managing to pull him out. Bobbing free of its confines, his prick stood at excited attention, slightly off-center. Taking that as a lovely compliment, Tweek began to stroke his lover slowly, hand getting tighter as he pulled closer to the head, leaking out a little pearl of precum and guiding it around the head with his tongue.

"Mm~" A thick hum left Tweek, vibrating down the other's length and forcing a choked sob of a moan from Craig's lips. He hadn't thought he was quite _that_ needy, but it wasn't like he was ashamed. Head falling back, he gasped when he felt slim fingers wrap around his wrist and pressed his own fingertips into the hair at the nape of Tweek's neck. Giving a little push, and a sound 'mhm' was all Craig needed to know what Tweek wanted of him.

Taking it slow the first time, he pressed forward and drug Tweek into it, until his nose pressed to the dark curls at the apex of his hips. Eyelids fluttering, he rest like that for a moment, allowing himself to bask in the way that the blond's throat kicked into gear. It started off simple, a few gulps and swallows to try and rid itself of the blockage; and then it began to get frantic. Growling a little at the way the slimmer blond fought his hand after a moment, he finally yanked him back and off his cock completely. The look in his eyes clearly read that he wasn't angry, they held nothing more than love, but the roughness of his movements had Gregory pushing forward.

Lips connecting, soft and well-maintained ones pressing to slightly chapped ones, he eased Craig into a gentler state of mind. Slow, again, his hips pressed forward, grinding against the other's mouth a few times and relishing in the way Tweek let his instincts take over. It had been confusing, at first, figuring out just how he liked his blowjobs, but after the initial upset, it had become fairly commonplace. Between Craig's slow intrusions and Gregory's hips rounding on occasion, still inside, Tweek was a softly mewling mess between them, bent up and pliant to their wishes.

Hips stuttering suddenly, Craig's toes curled and his head fell back with a grunt of approval as he finally hit his orgasm, mouth open wide and silent as he held Tweek down against his hips. After a few moments, he let the other up, panting and a little dizzy from the full force of it all.

"Feel better…?" Gregory asked, raising a finely trimmed eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same." Craig smirked, nodding slowly as he tugged Tweek up for a gentle kiss on his swollen lips. "You alright, babe?"

"Mhm." Tweek smiled softly, looking just as woozy as Craig felt, and leaned into the sudden bear hug that enveloped both him and Gregory.

"Now, what do you want to do?"

"There's a documentary on the dumbo octopus on some nature channel." Tweek offered, "It sounds boring but it looks good."

"TV it is." Gregory chuckled into Tweek's hair, shaking his head, "But might I suggest something a little less… Sleep-inducing?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. As long as we take a shower, first."

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** So… Just about all of Gregory's nicknames for Tweek involve drugs. 8D Even Morning Glory; apparently the seeds are a hallucinogen. Wow. So it took me five days to get this done, working on and off on it. xD I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
